<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无题（一） by AlanMeringue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228335">无题（一）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanMeringue/pseuds/AlanMeringue'>AlanMeringue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanMeringue/pseuds/AlanMeringue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>瞎写一则/公公文学/皇帝小宝</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无题（一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>公公最喜欢的娘娘是贤贵妃，不仅因为她生得最好看，还因为她的封号里有自己的名字。</p><p>他的名字是不能再用了，宫里除了那位九五至尊，没人敢说他的名字。大家都叫他公公，没头没尾的一个公公，因为宫里面就他一个没头没尾的公公，所以他就是“那个”公公，那个敬事房的公公，没名没份地，但谁都知道他就是公公。</p><p>公公最喜欢贤贵妃。贤贵妃生得好，出身也好，是护国大将军的长女，愚笨，胆子又大，从小摸枪摸棍的，胳膊和腰身看着细，却结实得很。公公尤其喜欢摸她的小腹，她浑身就属那里最白净。其他娘娘那里也白净，但是又软又蓬松，好像一片肥沃土壤，随时都可能有什么狗日的龙种要从那里面冒出来。</p><p>贤贵妃那里平坦，把她的腰折起来的时候，那里只有皮褶子，没有肉褶子。公公喜欢她的皮褶子，有时候还会让她躺平，用手蘸着朱砂在白花花的肚皮上画皮褶子，一笔两笔，再打一个小小的叉，诅咒狗皇帝的龙精都在这里边惨死。</p><p>狗皇帝知道公公最喜欢贤贵妃。娘希匹，没有狗皇帝不知道的事儿。狗皇帝封她做贵妃的时候，就让公公去颁的旨。圣旨里边写了娘娘“贤良淑德”，所以赐贤字。娘娘乳名里没有这个字儿，这是皇帝赐给她的，打哪里摘来的这个字儿，公公可不知道，反正不是从“贤良淑德”里摘的。贤良淑德？公公说“呸”。</p><p>但是公公还是美滋滋的。狗皇帝喜欢自己拟旨，他的字儿写得好，遒劲有力，一折一捺都长得像他的胳膊肘子。贤字写得尤其好，哪里好，公公也说不上来，反正瞧着就让人喜滋滋的。天大的好事儿，娘娘成贵妃了，公公以后在宫里头有得靠山了。</p><p>娘娘也喜欢公公，她尤其喜欢公公的嗓子。公公是成年了之后才去的势，已经变了声儿了，其他公公的嗓子比不上他分毫。她还喜欢公公的手艺，公公的手又嫩又白净，她喜欢看这双手游进她裙摆里边儿，那只手像小鱼，会嘬她，会拿鱼鳍刺她，会拿鱼鳞刮她。不一会儿鱼身就滑溜溜地，咕哧咕哧游进她的花径里。她低头看，公公漂亮的手指在她看不见的地方一勾，她就花枝乱颤地滑进极乐仙境。</p><p>四下无人的时候她自己也试过，学着公公的手艺，温热了自己涂着丹蔻的手指，试着在底下揉一揉，又搓一搓，但是没有公公在耳边问“小的这样弄，娘娘是否欢喜”，总是差了那么点意思。</p><p>所以来人给她宣册封圣旨的时候，她都没有注意听。册封这个劳什子有什么用处，皇帝又爱来不来。皇帝那里大，弄得她下边儿痛，她不喜欢。她喜欢公公的手，也喜欢公公的嗓子，喜欢听自己同公公说，“花径不曾缘客扫，蓬门今始为君开”。</p><p>她知道公公不止跟自己一个人好，公公也知道她知道。但是她不会多问。公公的事情向来不能在明面上多问。他平日里当值，也没见哪个首领太监敢吩咐他做事。从门役到总管人前都不呼他名讳，也不正眼瞧他，但在人后，人人都在传他的闲话。</p><p>因为他是“那位将军”的小儿子。他是十年前那位私通敌国的将军的小儿子，十年前他也是红缨枪白髯马，率一小支轻骑兵，一身银甲要尽忠效国。竟是一夜之间就没有了。偌大将军府，东窗事发，草革裹尸，连个能戴孝的人都不剩下。</p><p>除了他。除了这位公公。事发的时候他正和皇帝——当时还是太子——在校场里打靶，太子冒死要留他小命，一留就留多十年。</p><p>现在宫里这拨人说起来，都说公公是以净身代杀头，去了命根子，保住根子命，太子爷上下一打点，就留在宫里做了公公。但事情当然不是这么回事儿。真是笑话，公公想起来一次就笑一次，太子爷——现在是狗皇帝——才没有这种纯良心思，他留自己的命，不过就是想看个笑话。</p><p>什么笑话？自己就是笑话。</p><p>公公现在还记得的，他在太子府无名无姓地住了一年，饮过鸩，刎过颈，递上打磨得寒光凛凛的羽箭，求太子一箭将自己射在马下。太子搭上箭，绷紧了弓，百步穿杨的箭法在他这里打滑，羽箭斜着从肩头划过去，留下一条长长的疤。</p><p>那条疤是条肉疤，紫红色的鼓起来老高一层，有时候会痒。一痒公公就挠它，挠它的时候想不起来那个人走偏了的箭头，却总是想起来年轻的时候在校场策马和他比箭。</p><p>总是赢，公公心想，我总是赢。</p><p>再之后的记忆就不甚清楚了，他时常喝得烂醉，烂醉之后又异常清明，在清明里把太子府上下女眷糟蹋了个遍。有一次捅破篓子，太子妃的贴身大丫鬟被他弄大肚子，丫鬟悄悄在乱葬岗上埋了，他结结实实挨了太子一拳，在地上晕了半柱香的时辰。醒来以后血还没有干，他用食指蘸着血，在地上写了太子的乳名。</p><p>一个字火字边，一个字四点底，是两把煊赫明火，把他烧得尸骨无存。</p><p>后来太子爷登基变成了狗皇帝，没人再要公公的小命了，狗皇帝找了个春光明媚的上午，押他去了净事房，留口谕给他说出来以后就为朕尽忠。</p><p>尽你腌臜的忠，公公说，“呸”。</p><p>没了根的公公也没了廉耻，值当得不好，从这个房被赶到那个房，最后觉得敬事房有意思，今儿想让这个娘娘爬龙床就让这个娘娘爬，今儿不想让这个娘娘爬了，就自个儿去帮娘娘快活。娘娘们有意思，比以前的小丫鬟有意思。娘娘们一边快活，一边求他早些安排自己也去爬龙床，这种蒙天下之大昧的贪心劲儿，最有意思。</p><p>不过有意思的娘娘里，贤贵妃最有意思。贤贵妃的出身和自己很像，公公喜欢。贤贵妃的蠢劲儿也和自己很像，公公也喜欢。但贤贵妃从来就不想着向狗皇帝尽忠，这点公公最喜欢，因为贤贵妃快活的时候，是真的快活。</p><p>贤贵妃私下里会和自己抱怨狗皇帝的龙根，两个人在软榻里说闲话的时候，贤贵妃就说皇帝宝贝太大，弄得自己疼。公公以前也见过狗皇帝的宝贝，但是不记得有那么大。他就和贤贵妃瞎说，说男人权力越大，那里就越大，权势权势，说的就是权越大，势越大。</p><p>贤贵妃一次不信，两次不信，第三次就信了，说自己下边每次给他弄完都还会落红，央求公公不要再把自己的牌子放上去了。公公满口答应，把自己最喜欢的娘娘往怀里搂，下次给狗皇帝端牌子的时候，还是把她明晃晃地摆着，狗皇帝问他今晚翻谁的牌子好，公公翘着他漂亮的食指，轻轻巧巧地就去指她的名字。</p><p>但公公是喜新厌旧的人，他没有廉耻，所以也没有耐心。贤贵妃再有意思也有意思不了多久，他整日就琢磨去哪里找更有意思的事情打发时间。</p><p>一日贤贵妃问他是不是势均力敌的时候，男人的下面才不会涨那么大，公公转转眼睛，说是的。贤贵妃一听都要哭了，问自己怎么能和九五至尊势均力敌。公公说女子如何也做不到，但可以让兄弟血亲去做。哎呀你都是贵妃了，让你自家兄弟要问狗皇帝要兵权去。要上两支精兵，去西南平匪患，回来就是大功一件连升三品。</p><p>公公瞎说的，谁知这件事真就成了。将军府上出一位贵妃，又出一员大将，一时间风头无俩。借这东风，将军家的旁亲左戚都鸡犬升天，什么舅舅表叔的全都谋上了一官半职，不消几年，在京的官员里，一大半都跟贵妃家攀亲带故。</p><p>一开始公公还挠头，看不明白这局势。过一阵他也不挠头了，正反跟他这个公公没什么关碍，他转头就开始给贵妃吹耳旁风，说娘娘就快做皇后了，贺喜娘娘贺喜娘娘。</p><p>说一次不信，说两次不信，说三次的时候，宫里的风言风语一股劲，贤贵妃就信了，性子也跋扈起来，其他娘娘对她俯首帖耳地，她眼里就明晃晃地看见自己戴上了凤冠。再纯良的性子也遭不住被这样捧着，又过一年娘娘诞下一名皇子，公公附耳一句“这天下眼见着就是娘娘的天下了”，这回只消说一次，娘娘就全信了。</p><p>贵妃信了，公公可不信。裆里没根的人说话哪能信呐，公公说过的话，不要说他自己信不信，过半晌他连想都想不起来了。所以内务府问他皇帝的小舅子私贩官盐的事他有份参与没有，他想了半晌，还是没想起来皇帝的小舅子是哪路子角色。</p><p>但人小舅子说了，是您给出的主意。</p><p>哎哟哪能呀，我一个公公哪能出什么主意。倒是贤贵妃——公公漂亮的食指又一指——成天就想着母仪天下呐。</p><p>公公赃还没有栽完，那一身明黄的人就来内务府提人了。提的自然不是小舅子，来提的是公公，真真儿提着领子回去的。到御书房把人往地上一丢，不解恨又踹两脚。公公在地上瞧那人的脸色，后脑勺一股醍醐浇下来，一骨碌滚到他脚边，说小的这招里应外合捧杀之计好不好有不有趣，那人咬牙切齿地看了他一会儿，又一脚给他踢远了。</p><p>御书房烧着地龙，地上不冷，比贤贵妃的床上都暖和。公公磕到了脑袋，很是晕了一会儿，醒转的时候那个人正扶着额看他，黢黑的瞳仁里点了两把火，烧得自己皮开肉绽，就又想写字。公公好久没写过字了，公公的字和那位九五至尊的字，还是同一位老太傅教的。老太傅已经仙逝了，公公这会儿就想写字。写一个火字边，写一个四点底，写他瞳仁里的火苗，再看自己引火烧身。</p><p>他还晕乎着，就又叫那人拎起来了。皇帝拎他去囚着贤贵妃——罪妃——的偏殿，要他替自己宣处死罪妃的圣旨。公公两条腿打颤，站不稳，圣旨也宣得结结巴巴，只听清自己说了什么“谢罪”，什么“自缢”的。</p><p>罪妃即使是罪妃也是美的，眼里泛着泪花不肯接旨，求公公在圣上跟前求求情。公公这会儿已经不抖了，脑子也清醒了，但偏不乐意好好说话，就结巴着说奴才不敢。娘娘这才发作了，扯髻脱簪地指着皇帝痛骂，哭声凄厉刺破穹顶。皇帝一脚把她踹翻在地上，抓着她的头发把她往地上磕。磕了几下手里的人没声儿了，皇帝遣散随从让都在殿外候着去。公公抬脚就想跟着走，被皇帝一声喝住了。</p><p>皇帝把手里鼻青脸肿的人翻过面来，她从发丝和血痕里瞪他，瞪得他心头又一股猛火起。偏偏你这么像他，皇帝攥着她的头发丝，偏偏你这么像他。</p><p>罪妃嘴里嗬嗬地出着气，眼睛还是直勾勾地盯着他看，对，她说，偏偏我这么像他。</p><p>皇帝气得嘴里咯吱作响，一松手把人摔在地上，从身下抽出龙根，搓硬了，掰开她的腿就往里面进。她不肯，很是胡乱挣扎了一番，挣扎得衣不蔽体，公公那顶顶喜欢的白肚皮露出来了，又给皇帝骨节分明的大手握住。</p><p>不一会儿罪妃就不挣扎了，两条腿张得大大地，由着那条紫红色的龙根在那里一进一出。罪妃像没有感觉了似的，一张泪痕交错的脸仰着望了望房顶，望了好一会儿，又转过来看公公。那双眼睛里灰败得不像活人的眼睛，看得公公膝盖一酸，扑通一声跪在地上。</p><p>娘娘是从什么时候开始不再抱怨皇帝弄得她太疼了的？公公想不起来了。现在好了，即使这样弄，她也不喊疼了。公公仔细瞧她的脸，她的脸一层又一层地灰败下去，公公又闭上眼睛。这些年公公想不起来许多事情，想不起来怎么提笔写字，想不起来自己姓甚名谁，想不起来轻裘宝马。</p><p>有些事情想不起来，可是有些事情卯着一股劲不愿意忘记。公公想伸手摸一摸肩膀上那条长长的疤痕，一摸才发现自己的手凉得像冰，又摸一摸，才发现不是手凉，是身体在发烫。烫得好像被火烧着，被一团烈火，心甘情愿地烧着。</p><p>他跪在地上，张嘴叫了那个人的乳名。那个人已经停下了身下的动作，他的男根还留在罪妃的身体里，白色的浆液在明黄的袍子上凝成一团。他又喊一声他的乳名，那个人起身抖了抖袍子，袍子垂下来盖住了他的身体，他就又像个体面的君主一样，英明神武地站在自己面前。</p><p>你要做个明君，他想起自己对那个人说，你做一个明君，我就做你的良将。</p><p>良将不是我的，太子说。良将不是我的，是子民的。皇位也不是我的，是子民的。天下的人需要皇帝，才有了皇帝。天下的人需要良将，才有了良将。</p><p>你过来，他对那个人说。皇帝一步一步朝他走来，他伸手，皇帝便俯身抱住了他。</p><p>江山不是我的，皇帝在他耳边说。江山不是我的，良将也不是我的。</p><p>他在那个人的怀里颤抖着叹了一口气。</p><p>只有你是我的，皇帝说。</p><p>“呸，”公公说。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>